pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Katrina (K) Destiny-Fate
K''' is a Kirlia made by Paigelena. Info She is the daughter of Paige Destiny. She doesn't have a cybernetic suit unlike her mother and is generally alone much of the time. Her father is Raidou the Zoroark, who she witnessed die due to Paige causing a hotel to collapse in K's Backstory . She made a cameo in an unnamed RP before her full debut in Teddy's Journal. Her full name is Katrina Destiny-Fate, as confirmed in K's Backstory. Personality K is a very kind Pokemon that speaks with a slight Russian accent. She isn't afraid to help out those in need, even if they are her enemies. Also, she is like her mother in some respects, such as her giggling habit. However, she can be manipulative and is known for her hatred of lesbian women. She does not tolerate anything that does not conform to her perceived sense of normality, which means that she hates her werewolf form. However, it is known that K likes people who are plauged with abnormalities that are not their fault, such as Ilia. Transformation But at night, when a new or full moon is in the sky, K transforms into a werewolf. In this form, she becomes a ruthless huntress that chases down the nearest thing to her when she transformed. Because of this form, K is immortal and is almost impossible to injure severely. During a new moon however, K is still in control of herself and can do everything as if she is normal. This was seen in Chelsea's Madness, when the Order of Light were flying to Slateport City to stop Chelsea. Also, an entity within her known as The Dark Princess may take over at times. She is usually able to overpower the Princess but sometimes succumbs when she is exceptionally angry with someone. Relationships K gets on very well with most people that she knows. She is attracted to Flamber, as seen in her backstory. Due to this attraction, K doesn't like Sheebop and is very hostile towards her. However, she will refuse to be hostile as long as Flamber is there. Her relationship with Paige is really random as they can go from a tight bond to alienated in a matter of moments. Much of their strife comes from the actions of K, such as her attraction to Flamber. It basically is a typical mother/daughter relationship. When Paige died, K licked the remains off of Kaia's foot. Originally, K and Xander did not get on as he opposed her and did not do as she asked. This prompted K to violently assault Xander and to storm out in anger. She did not speak to him for a year until they made amends in Life of Ayane and Xander. K and Ayane hate each other with a vengeance. However, they try to be friendly when Xander is around. K and Caliburn are extremely close and are to be married. In an incident involving Vanessa and The Dark Queen, K proposed to Caliburn after she helps him overcome the limpness that his body takes when he is kissed, but only for her. The date of their marriage is not set, but it is expected to be in a later RP. It was with Caliburn's love that finally allowed K to evolve into a Gardevoir. Nega Evolution K, like most pokemon that can Mega Evolve, can also Nega Evolve into a newer, more powerful state. Her Nega Evolution is called '''Kaose (Corrupted form of Chaos) and feeds off of the entire Unova region in order to sustain herself. This form actually is more mature than K and, despite being evil, is pretty patient. However, this form can awaken Nega Evolutions in other pokemon just by being around them. Theme Music As stated in Caliburn and the Dark Secret, K's theme music is the Final Results music from Smash Bros. Screaming objects For some reason, K is relentlessly followed by screaming objects such as a toaster, eggcup and alarm clock. The toaster will mostly scream just before K does, the alarm clock screams at a predesignated time while the eggcup screams while K is eating an egg out of it. While the eggcup and alarm clock do not follow K, their spirits do and they inhabit the nearest eggcup and alarm clock to her and resume their habit. the toaster often arrives via parachute at the most inconvienient moments just to annoy K. Battle Statistics K can take on one of two forms. Depending on her mood, she can either be fighting as her regular Gardevoir/ Zoroark self (Infusing the best stats from either species), or she will enter her welfwolf state. In that state, her moves change and her stats all rise considerably. Her stats end up being considerably higher than a lvl100 pokemon of either species. Her regular state also uses the combined movepool of both species while her werewolf form uses the combined base stats, hence resulting in much higher than usual stats. It also uses a unique movepool. Quotes (In Teddy's Journal, debut line) "Oh mama... please don't use me as a weapon." (In K's Backstory, her first words) "Mama... I love you..." (In The Search for K, to Xander when he refuses to do as she says) "YOU ARE NO SON OF MINE!" (In Caliburn and the Dark Secret, to Caliburn) "I hope that you do me the honor of... becoming my husband." Trivia *K is an Aquarius, born on February 14th *She is able to evolve and devolve at will and enjoys being a Gardevoir *She is scared of the moonlight for obvious reasons *K is able to crush a human skull with one hand *She is said to be really valuable to trophy hunters *She is Paigelena's third OC to marry in an RP, after Paige and Chelsea married each other. *Her color scheme has flipped during her history from a red tutu and everything else being white to her body being pink and the tutu being white. Category:OCs Category:OCs made by Paigelena Category:Pokemon Category:Female OCs Category:OCs that are biologically related to another Category:OCs with an antagonistic role in RPs Category:OCs that appeared in Life of Ayane and Xander